


Tubbo Protection Squad

by ValWasTaken



Series: Protective SBI Stories (unconnected) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Child Abuse, Cigarettes, Good Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Quackity, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Quackity, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Tubbo too, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken
Summary: Tommy and Wilbur have been exiled leaving Tubbo alone in Manberg, being forced to work as Schlatt’s right hand man. Schlatt wasn’t kind. How will SBI and Quackity react to their brother (or someone they view as such) being treated horribly.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Protective SBI Stories (unconnected) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 469





	Tubbo Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Physical and Verbal abuse (to a child and spouse), alcohol abuse, cigarette burns, and swearing. Though Tommy is involved what do you expect? 
> 
> Also if you take the interactions as anything other than platonic when I said multiple times they are brothers I’ll drop kick you into the sun lol

**Wilbur**

Wilbur was worried about Tubbo. When Schlatt called his adopted younger brother onto the stage he wanted nothing more than to turn around and get Tubbo so he could leave with them. He barely even had the time to glance behind his back to narrowly avoid the arrows being shot. Though he disliked it Tubbo had to wait.

A week later when him and Tommy watched the walls being torn down he spotted Tubbo. The boy held a pickaxe loosely in his grip glancing around. Wilbur frowned and narrowed his eyes. It looked like, from his perspective, Tubbo had a faded red mark on his cheek. He was too far to really tell. He would have asked Tommy if he saw the same thing, but he didn’t want to worry him. Tommy was protective of Tubbo after all. He’d never admit he was the clingy one.

Then Schlatt appeared. He grabbed Tubbo’s upper arm harshly, pulled him closer, and said something to him. Tubbo looked at the ground and nodded in response to whatever he said. Schlatt let go straightening next to him and continued walking towards Quackity. Tubbo glanced at Schlatt’s retreating form a moment before walking to the white house. Pickaxe abandoned. His gut twisted as horrible scenarios circled in his head. Schlatt was a violent drunk, but surely he’d never hurt a kid. Not Tubbo. Tubbo was a sweet kid, mischievous with Tommy at times but his heart was always in the right place. So surely he was just being paranoid. 

He wasn’t. If Wilbur would have looked from a closer distance he would have seen that Tubbo did have a painful red mark on his face. _One in the shape of a hand. One that he tried to cover with his hand as he walked to the Whitehouse, but was still visible because it was made by a hand much larger than his own. One, Schlatt whispered into his ear, he couldn’t let anyone see. One Schlatt said he deserved.  
_

Wilbur sat in Pogtopia that night worrying and wondering how to help. His mind was a back and forth of a need to save Tubbo and false optimism saying he was fine and no action was necessary. Maybe he had just seen wrong. He settled on a meeting. Since Tubbo was Schlatt’s “right hand man” he’d be there. Wilbur could see that Tubbo was fine and he could stop worrying. He contacted Quackity saying him and Tommy needed a meeting with Schlatt to get a one day Visa pass. It was so when Techno came they could escort him out of _Manberg_ safely. They were originally going to just use stealth but he figured he’d kill two birds with one stone. 

So they set up the meeting. Another week from when he saw Tubbo. Another week of worrying and uncertainty. Tommy and Wilbur made their way to their old home. Tommy ranted at first saying they didn’t need a visa pass, they “weren’t bitches” but Wilbur said they’d get to see Tubbo and that was enough to convince him. They stood by the White House, the agreed meeting place, and waited. The first to show up was Tubbo. He scanned the boy’s frame. He didn’t have much visible skin, but from what was visible Wilbur didn’t see a single bruise or mark. A good sign he thought. But then he noticed the way his body was tense and his eyes were glued to the floor. He wore a suit. Tommy also noticed how unTubbo he was acting and frowned a bit.

“Hi Tubbo” Wilbur said, trying to keep his voice low and comforting. Tubbo jolted a bit, surprised, and glanced up at Wilbur. “Hey Wilbur” he spoke, voice shaky and quiet. _Tubbo shouldn’t be quite_. Schlatt appeared from behind him, standing at his side and Tubbo’s eyes quickly found the floor again. Quackity was on Schlatt’s other side. They all entered the white house and started the meeting. After a bit of negotiation Schlatt agreed to the visa. He asked for a book and Eret tossed one over.

The book dropped at Tubbo’s feet instead of Schlatt’s and Tubbo picked it up. “ **Tubbo** ” Schlatt snapped scowling as he turned to Tubbo quickly. He raised his big clawed hand back high above his head, as if he were about to hit the boy. His hand hesitated in the air, for such a short moment Wilbur almost missed it. Schlatt seemingly remembered his surroundings, and instead used his already moving hand to snatch the book from Tubbo’s trembling hands. When Schlatt had raised his hand Tubbo flinched back slightly, as if he expected to be struck, but that too was subtle and easy to miss. Wilbur noticed. Schlatt turned from the boy and grumbled about how useless Tubbo was as he wrote in the book.

That interaction was all Wilbur needed to confirm that Schlatt had, in fact, been hitting his younger brother.

No one else seemed to notice the implications of the interaction. No one noticed that if Tubbo and Schlatt had been alone Schlatt’s raised hand would have been used to hit one of his baby bothers. With the way he moved it seemed he would have shown no mercy. The only reason he didn’t hit Tubbo was because of the other people in the room. Wilbur felt sick. Schlatt hadn’t even thought about it before raising his arm quickly. Hadn’t given Tubbo the chance to hand the book over. How many times had that happened before, when Tubbo was alone with the ram hybrid? How many times was Tubbo not saved by the presence of others? 

Anger filled him but he tried his best to keep a straight face. _How dare Schlatt?_ “Tubbo can you escort us out of the country?” He asked after he was given the visa. This would give him the opportunity to talk to Tubbo without Schlatt around. Tubbo glanced at Schlatt hesitantly. Wilbur tried to ignore the way he looked at Schlatt’s tie instead of his face. Instead of his eyes. What the hell did Schlatt do to his little brother to instill such a habit so quickly?

“It is my job” Tubbo said in the same small shaky voice he used earlier. Schlatt rolled his eyes and motioned with his hand for Tubbo to leave. _Tubbo winced at the movement._ “Yeah whatever” Schlatt said. Relief seemed to fill Tubbo’s face and he smiled a bit. It was the first time he had seen Tubbo smile since the Election Day. 

Once they were far enough away Wilbur turned towards Tubbo. Tubbo and Tommy had been talking quietly since they just left the countries borders. The boys paused, looking at him curiously, and Wilbur pulled Tubbo into a hug. Not too tight, he hadn’t seen any injuries on Tubbo but he was bound to be injured somewhere. _Tubbo had flinched when he moved forward.  
_

He ran his finger through Tubbo’s hair gently and Tubbo leaned into the touch. The boy’s small _too skinny_ arms wrapped around him without hesitation. Tommy rose an eyebrow at the interaction but Wilbur gave him a look. He pulled away reluctantly knowing they couldn’t stand here. 

Tubbo took a small step back and smiled sadly at Wilbur. “Well I guess I should go back now” he said. Tommy made a displeased sound. “How come I didn’t get a hug?” He whined. Tubbo smiled and hugged Tommy. Tommy wrapped his arms around the boy and set his head on top of Tubbo’s. “Clingy much” Tommy muttered while smiling. 

“You don’t have to go back Tubbo.” Wilbur said as the boys seperated. Tubbo’s head snapped up to look at him eyes wide. “You can come with us to Pogtopia.” _You can be safe again._ Tubbo glanced back in the direction of Manberg and fiddled with the ends of his suit’s sleeves. The uncomfortable suit Schlatt made him wear. Wilbur wondered, briefly, if he made Tubbo wear it for more than just looks. If the concealing outfit was meant to cover bruises as well. He tried not to think about it too much. “What about the visa?” Tubbo asked.   
  
“What do you mean?” Wilbur asked. They already got the visa. “If I go with you Schlatt will be upset. He won’t let you use the visa.” Oh. That was a good point. Wilbur hadn’t thought of that. Silence filled the air a few moments. The hope in Tubbo’s eyes had disappeared.

Tommy hit Tubbo’s arm lightly. It wasn’t hard at all but Tubbo winced a bit. Definitely injured under the suit. _Wilbur wanted to punch Schlatt._ “Then just come with us after we use the visa obviously.” Tommy spoke and the hope returned. Wilbur smiled again. “Wow, you actually had a good idea for once Tommy” the gremlin child fake pouted.

So they said goodbye. Wilbur promised they’d use the visa within another week. Then they’d take Tubbo with them. An unspoken “we’ll take you away from Schlatt” hung in the air. Tommy remained oblivious but Tubbo seemed to understand. The tension in his shoulders lessened and his smile became a bit brighter. 

Wilbur felt terrible leaving Tubbo there. He knew it was necessary. A part of him called himself a monster. How could he leave his little brother with that abusive prick? Tubbo had walked back on his own. He was the one who insisted he couldn’t leave. Although Wilbur hated it, if Tubbo thought he could handle being in Manberg for another week he’d trust him. He just hoped that he wouldn’t end up regretting it.   
  


* * *

**Tubbo**

Tubbo made his way back into Manberg quickly. He had already been gone a while. Every step made him more terrified. He wanted nothing more then to run back with his brothers and beg them to let him go to Pogtopia. He knew he couldn’t. He had to be strong for them. He could be strong. 

He knew Schlatt was mad. He always was really. It was different now though. Schlatt had wanted to punish Tubbo but he couldn’t. That had never happened before and Tubbo worried what would happen. Usually Schlatt would grab Tubbo’s arm and lead him to his office so he could yell at him or hit him. Usually both. He did this more often than Tubbo would like to admit. Tubbo knew it was wrong but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Schlatt was the President, he got to do whatever he wanted. 

He remembers the first time it happened. He doesn’t remember what he did, but Schlatt was pissed and was yelling at him. Before Tubbo could process him moving his hand back he felt a stinging pain on the side of his face. His head snapped to the side and he instantly grabbed his cheek. Schlatt didn’t seem phased by his sudden abuse towards his child Secretary. “Get out” he growled. Tubbo left on shaky legs. 

After that Schlatt usually avoided his face. When Schlatt had first slapped him he didn’t let Tubbo leave the White House again until it was healed. The only person who knew was Quackity. When Quackity saw the red mark he walked into the presidents office and screamed at him. He left with a handful of bruises. Tubbo felt bad that Quackity got hurt because of him.

He felt even worse when Quackity started to take the fall for things Tubbo messed up. Tubbo was grateful but still. Quackity was blamed and punished for a lot of things Tubbo did but the two had an equal amount of injuries. Tubbo shivered wondering what state he would be in if Quackity wasn’t around. 

Fundy was leaving the white house as he entered it. “Schlatt wants you” he said. Tubbo’s heart skipped a beat. Fundy was unsympathetic to the terror Tubbo felt. It hurt a bit, that his nephew didn’t care about him. He also knew that Fundy didn’t know the extent of Schlatt’s wrath and he would never want that to change. Tubbo walked up the stairs to Schlatt’s office and knocked gently. He heard a muffled come in and entered what felt like a lions den. Schlatt sat at his desk. A bottle of whiskey at his side. His tired and dazed eyes moved to Tubbo’s and Tubbo snapped his vision to the floor. Schlatt hated it when people inferior to him looked him in the eyes. 

“Sit down.” Schlatt commanded. Tubbo closed the door made his way to the desk and sat down across from the President. They sat in silence. Schlatt drank the last of what was in his glass and set it on the desk’s top. The loud sound made Tubbo flinch. He clasped his hands together on his lap to conceal their shaking. “Tubbo” the man spoke slowly. The boy shrunk in on himself a bit.

”As a part of my cabinet, I expect you to act mature.” He said and stood up. While looking down at Tubbo sneering. “Which means I expect you to not act like a fucking child by touching things that don’t belong to you.” He walked around the desk slowly as he spoke. Tubbo’s body tensed. Tears prickled in his eyes but he blinked them away. Crying was childish. Schlatt hated it when he acted like a child. _He was a child but he never got to act like one. Not when he was abandoned really young in a box and had to find food before Phil found him. Not when he fought in a war for independence. And not now, even though he sat in front of Schlatt feeling small and helpless._  
  


“Look at me you little shit.” Schlatt growled, grabbing Tubbo’s head and yanking it up. With permission Tubbo moved his eyes from the floor to the man’s face. “Being in the cabinet is a privilege. One it seems you can’t fucking handle. I put you here and I can take that privilege away. Keep testing me and you can spend the rest of your life miserable locked up in the jail. I do so much for you and I won’t tolerate you being ungrateful anymore. _Do you understand_?” He snapped. Tubbo nodded the best he could in Schlatt’s hold. The man’s hand tightened. “Yes sir” Tubbo squeaked out. The ram hybrid released his jaw.

Tubbo relaxed slightly. Then Schlatt raised his hand up again, just like earlier when he took the book. He held it in the air a moment making sure Tubbo saw it. Tubbo flinched back bracing for the hit. It was cruel, Schlatt made him aware of the incoming pain he had no power to stop. This time he followed through with his intentions and brought it down across the side of Tubbo’s face. Tubbo yelped on the impact. Tears filled his eyes again and it took a lot of effort to keep them from falling. “What? You thought you’d get away with it brat?” Schlatt mocked and grabbed the bottle on his desk. He walked to the window. “You’re dismissed” Tubbo stood quickly and left the room. 

He walked down the hall trembling. The tears he held in fell down his face freely. Tubbo stopped outside his door a moment, and decided to walk to the next door. Quackity’s door. They all slept in the White House. Schlatt, Quackity, and Tubbo each had a bedroom and an office. At first Schlatt and Quackity shared a bedroom because they were married but Quackity moved into a spare one the same day Schlatt first hit him. He helped Tubbo move his stuff from the bedroom next to Schlatt’s to one down the hall next to Quackity’s. It was comforting in a way, having Quackity’s bedroom in between his and Schlatt’s. 

Tubbo entered without knocking. Quackity sat on the edge of his bed, guitar in hand. He glanced up and then back down to his guitar, before his eyes widened and he looked up at Tubbo again. Quackity set the guitar down quickly. “Tubbo” he breathed out. He stood up and pulled Tubbo’s shaking frame into his arms. “Mi pobre abejita” (my poor little bee) the duck hybrid mumbled into Tubbo’s hair. He moved Tubbo onto his bed, ruffled his hair, and turned to the door. “I’ll be back” he said. Quackity moved to leave but Tubbo grabbed his arm. 

“Stay” Tubbo whispered. He didn’t want yelling and fighting. He didn’t want Quackity to get hurt for his sake. Quackity seemed to understand luckily. He sat down on the bed and Tubbo laid is head in the older teens’s legs. Quackity grabbed his guitar and strummed quietly until Tubbo fell asleep. 

The next morning Tubbo woke up to the sound of Quackity’s door slamming open. If the doors had locks Quackity probably would have locked it, but Schlatt had removed the locks. Both of them jumped awake. When they saw Schlatt in the doorway Quackity pulled Tubbo to his chest protectively. Schlatt scoffed at the action. He walked into the room in front of the two. He moved the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out towards Tubbo’s face. Quackity covered Tubbo’s nose and turned his head away. “What do you want Schlatt?” Quackity spat out. Tubbo had no idea how he could be so hostile towards Schlatt. He was braver than Tubbo. 

Schlatt growled. “That is _sir_ to you, bitch.” Quackity’s arms tightened around Tubbo and he scowled. “I’m here to tell you that until further notice Tubbo isn’t allowed to leave the White House. And Quackity you aren’t allowed to leave Manberg’s borders. Effective immediately.” Tubbo stiffened in Quackity’s arms. “What?” Quackity hissed out. “You can do that. You have no fucking right”

Instead of yelling and getting violent like Tubbo was afraid he’d do, Schlatt just grinned. “I can, actually, and I just did pretty boy.” He grabbed Tubbo’s wrist and not so kindly pulled him off the bed and to his feet. Tubbo tried his best not to stumble and fall. Quackity was on his feet instantly. “I really don’t want to listen to your bitching this early in morning.” He said in an almost amused tone. No one smiled.   
  


“Why the fuck-“ Quackity started “it’s simple really.” Schlatt cut him off. “Tubbo can’t be trusted to do anything on his own. So he can stay here until he proves himself responsible. He will also do his work in my office. I’ve already arranged the second desk.” He spoke slowly. As he did he pulled Tubbo’s forearm in front of him and pushed up the boys sleeve. “It’s better to keep an eye on him. I thought the brat could be trusted but I guess not.” He pushed the end of his cigarette into Tubbo’s arm.

He stared as Schlatt did this. When the ram hybrid pushed his sleeve up he was confused. When he moved the cigarette closer his stomach had dropped but he couldn’t pull away. He felt nothing for a moment, then hot unbearable pain on his arm. He ripped his arm away and cried out. The burn hurt worse than any bruise Schlatt had given him. Quackity immediately walked around the bed and placed himself between Tubbo, who was now sobbing, and Schlatt. “Yo what the FUCK?” Quackity yelled at the man. Schlatt just leaned towards Quackity and smiled. “Consider it a warning” and he turned on his heels exiting the room. Quackity turned around cursing and muttering in Spanish. He lead Tubbo out of his room and into the bathroom. A frequently used medkit sat under the skin. Quackity decided then, that Tubbo would go with his brothers next time they came. It didn’t matter what Quackity had to do it make it happen, and it didn’t matter what Schlatt did to him after.   
  


* * *

**Wilbur**

Tommy and Wilbur stood at the edge of Manberg. Techno was meant to arrive today. Wilbur scanned all the faces that passed by looking for Tubbo. He hadn’t seen the boy once. He was worried a bit, but tried to tel himself Tubbo was fine. He was probably just busy doing something. He met eyes with Quackity.   
  
Quackity who had a small bruise on his jaw. Something in Wilbur shifted. Had Schlatt done that to him? Did Schlatt hurt Quackity too? When Quackity saw Wilbur he made his way over instantly. Tommy looked at him warily. “Wilbur” Quackity spoke quickly. He was in front of them now and pushed them slightly behind the corner of the building they stood by. “Hey-“ Tommy started but Wilbur waved his hand. “What is it Quackity?” He asked a little concerned. Quackity looked relieved and panicked. 

“You need to take Tubbo and leave.” He said. Tommy frowned hand dropping on his sword. “What? Why?” He asked confused. Wilbur’s stomach dropped. How bad had it gotten in a week? “Where is he?” Quackity glanced behind him. “The White House. I can bring him here but we have to be careful.” 

Wilbur frowned. “Why?” Quackity looked between Tommy and Wilbur. “Tubbo isn’t allowed to leave the Whitehouse, he hasn’t since you guys got the visa. Schlatt said so” That wasn’t something Wilbur had expected. His fingernails dug into his palm. Not only was Schlatt treating him like shit, he had to be around the man all day? “whAT?” Tommy screeched. Quackity covered his mouth. “Shush” he said hastily. Tommy smacked his hand away. “Why? We have a visa we can be here.” 

Quackity rolled his eyes impatiently. “Yeah, but if Schlatt knew you were going to leave with Tubbo he’d stop you.” He glanced back again. “When Technoblade comes I’ll get Tubbo. Then you guys need to go back to wherever you live as fast as possible.” 

“oh?” A deep voice asked. All of them tensed and turned to face- Technoblade. It was just Technoblade. Tommy smiled wide upon seeing his oldest brother. “Hullo” Techno greeted. Their shoulders collectively dropped. “Great” Quackity spoke. “I’ll get Tubbo.” As he turned Wilbur spoke “Quackity, you can come with us too.” The duck hybrid froze. He looked at Wilbur with wide eyes. “Really..?” He asked. “But I’m the reason Schlatt’s in power.” 

A good point, but he didn’t know Schlatt would turn out the way he did. “We aren’t just gonna leave you here.” Quackity hesitated a second. “Okay” and disappeared towards the white house. “Whats going on?” Technoblade asked after a moment. Wilbur turned to him. “Schlatt, the president who kicked us out, forced Tubbo to stay here and is hurting him. I think he’s hurting Quackity too so they are both coming with us.” Techno grunted and glared in the direction Quackity went. A wave of anger washing over him when he heard someone had been hurting his younger brother. Him and Tubbo weren’t very close but he was very protective of his family. 

“What do you mean Schlatt hurt him?” Tommy asked. Wilbur turned to his wide eyed younger brother. He bit his lip a bit, remembering he had kept his knowledge a secret. Tommy would have stormed in here if he knew what Schlatt was doing. Before he could respond a voice called out “we’re here.” And they all looked at Quackity. Wilbur’s chest tightened when he saw Tubbo’s face. He looked tired, his hair was a bit messier than normal, and his eyes held tears. His right eye was circled in a dark purple bruise. Wilbur looked down again and spotted bruises on his barely exposed wrists. It had gotten worse.   
  
Tommy moved forward and threw his arms around Tubbo. Both Quackity and Tubbo flinched. Techno had a dark look in his eyes. “We have to leave” Wilbur said. Tommy reluctantly pulled away from Tubbo and instantly circled behind him as they walked from Manberg. He put himself between Tubbo and wherever Schlatt was. Luckily they left without confrontation. They made it back to the base quickly and fairly quietly. The silence was uncomfortable but no one knew what to say. When they made it in Pogtopia Tommy hugged Tubbo again. 

They took the two injured teens into the infirmary. Quackity and Tubbo took of their suit jackets and button ups slowly. As each button was undone more bruises that littered their torsos were revealed. Wilbur felt sad. Tommy and Techno looked livid. “I’ll kill that fuckin bitch” Tommy swore. He sat on Tubbo’s bed next to him and grabbed his hand. 

“Tubbo-“ Wilbur spoke. His eyes were on Tubbo’s wrist. They were littered in about a dozen small circular burn marks. He felt like throwing up. Tears filled Tubbo’s eyes and Tommy gently grabbed his wrist and looked the burns. He ran his hand over them gently. Wilbur was almost surprised, seeing Tommy like this, but then he remembered it was Tubbo. Tubbo dropped his head onto Tommy’s shoulder and cried. 

Hours later their wounds had been bandaged. Tubbo was asleep with his head on Tommy’s chest. Tommy’s arms wrapped protectively around his brother. Quackity laid in his bed, with Wilbur laying in one of the empty ones playing his guitar softly. Tubbo had asked him to. He said it helped him sleep. Techno sat on one of the chairs reading a book. “I’m sorry” Quackity spoke. 

Wilbur and Techno looked at him. “What for?” Wilbur asked. Quackity messed with the blanket. “Tubbo got so hurt. I tried to help. But Schlatt kept giving me work around Manberg and Tubbo was left alone with that bastard all day. That’s when he’d hit him the most. And burn him. When I was around I could usually step in but-” He tilted his head back looking at the ceiling. “I couldn’t protect him.” He said. Techno stood and Wilbur watched sadly as Quackity’s body tensed. 

“He hurt you too. It isn’t your fault” Techno said as he closed his book. The pig hybrid stared at Tubbo and Tommy sleeping. “Tubbo will be safe now with us. None of us will let anything happen to him again. Especially not Tommy” he set his book down and walked to the door. “You’re safe here too Quackity” and he left the room. Quackity shifted to his side. 

“Techno’s right big Q. We’ll protect him. We’re like the Tubbo protection squad” Quackity smiled lightly. “Can I join the Tubbo protection squad?” He asked. Wilbur picked up his guitar and started strumming. “You already have”


End file.
